Reality
' ' A Warriors and Hunger Games crossover. 'P r o l o g u e' "Welcome, citizens of Panem! This is a reminder that the 21st Annual Hunger Games' Reaping will be tomorrow. Be sure to prepare your kits that are six moons old and send their ballots in to the mayor's den! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Moonflower stared in dismay at her tussling kits. They were both going to be entered into the pool once, but Moonflower was scared for her kits. She didn't want them Reaped and she didn't want them knowing about the horrors of the Hunger Games. She glanced over at Icepaw, who was cleaning herself and helping Wavepaw get the burrs out. Moonflower sighed, then beckoned for her two kittens to follow her out. Icepaw bounded over. "What is it, mother?" Moonflower gazed at her innocent, and smart kitten. "We're going to the mayor's den to send in your ballots." "For the Hunger Games?" Wavepaw squeaked. "Isn't it a fun game where we get to play with the other Districts?" So innocent. Icepaw obviously knew better, for she looked grim. "Yeah, Wavepaw, it's really fun I heard!" Icepaw mewed, trying to lift the dark mood. Moonflower drew them closer to her as they approached the mayor's den. The family lived in District 1, the District that was practically in the Capitol. They were the top fighters, and the most prizes District of all. They had the most wealth, and the apprentices were expected to volunteer to go into the Arena. District 1 tributes were feared because of their strength and courage, but Moonflower feared for her own kits. "What are their names?" "Wavepaw is the smaller and darker colored kit. He's a bit playful and lively. His name goes in the pool once. Icepaw is the white kitten, a mon older than Wavepaw, and a lot smarter. Her name goes in the pool once." Moonflower told the reporter, and the cat nodded and scratched their names on the leaves. "Thank you, and have a nice day!" A nice day... My offspring might get Reaped tomorrow! She loved her kits so much that she didn't want to think about parting with them. Icepaw had a grim look on her face, and she was watching the others file forward to give their names. Then she turned and raced after her mother and brother. This was only the start of a new, and bloody experience for young Icepaw. 'C h a p t e r O n e' "Welcome, citizens of District 1! I am Redlight, your representative from the Capitol. Today is the Reaping for the 21st Hunger Games, and I cannot wait to see what the results will be!" The red she-cat smiled warmly, but the smile did not reach her eyes. I shuffled quietly, terrified of what might happen. I didn't want to be Reaped, I was scared to die in the Arena. I wasn't tough like everyone else, I was a weak and useless fighter. My brother, Wavepaw, was waiting impatiently for the Reaping. He had always been excited, and always wanted to be Reaped. Because we were such a strong District, we were not allowed to have volunteers, instead we had to be Reaped. "Now I must remind you that before Panem was created, there were four Clans, ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. Conflict between the four Clans caused them to destroy each other. Out of this chaos, a Capitol arose, and 13 Districts were formed. "With this new nation, peace was restored, and order was also restored. The President kept control of this nation, until an uprising started. As a result for uprising, the Capitol vanquished District 13. Now, we have Hunger Games, marking the years since the failed attempt to up rise. "Today is the 21st Annual Hunger Games, and I shall now Reap the tributes!" Wavepaw's eyes were excitedly and he clawed at the ground. But I didn't want him to be Reaped, he was a moon younger than me, and I was only nine moons old. "Before I pull out the names, I must remind you that 24 tributes shall enter the Arena, but 23 of them shall be sacrificed in the honor of those who died in vain because of their foolish uprising." Redlight then stepped up the pile of leaves for the toms. "And the tribute for the toms shall be..." They all leaned forward, desperate to be called. Wavepaw's eyes shone brightly, but I prayed to StarClan, wherever they were, to keep my brother safe. "Wavepaw!" No, StarClan have mercy... But he marched forward, accepting the congratulations from the other male apprentices. His head was held high, and his eyes were lit with excitement. I bowed my head, and could only hope that he would not die in the Arena suffering. "Now for the she-cats!" Redlight padded over to the she-cats' pile. "And the female tribute shall be..." I closed my eyes, praying. Please, I know you couldn't help Wavepaw, but please don't let me be Reaped. I'll never survive the Games... "...Icepaw!" Oh StarClan... 'C h a p t e r T w o' Now I was certain that StarClan didn't exist anymore. They didn't save me, nor did they save Wavepaw. I felt a nudge from behind, and a tabby she-cat was staring at me sympathetically. She mouthed. "I would volunteer for you if I could, but I can't." I smiled at her, thanking her for her kindness, but there was nothing to save me. I stumbled forward, and I zoned out. Redlight guided me to my spot next to Wavepaw, and my brother nudged me excitedly. This couldn't be happening. "Now we have two tributes! Enjoy your day, everyone." Redlight led us away, where we were put in the same cave because we were from the same family. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Crossover Category:Fanfictions